The prevalence of computing devices is ever increasing. For example, users may use a wide range of devices, such as desktop personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless phones, game consoles, and so on. Further, new technology is continually being developed which allows these devices to be expanded such as with increased memory and/or added capabilities such as wireless interfaces, digital cameras, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices and so forth. For instance, a user may use one or more expansion slots of a device and/or expansion cards to add to the capability of a device.
At the same time, the demand for increasingly compact mobile devices is also increasing. However, the ability of computing devices and in particular compact devices to be expanded to provide emerging functionality may be hindered by the size of the device, the number of supported expansion cards, and/or the interactions of simultaneously connected expansion cards.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.